pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues/Archive 4
__TOC__ Request to delete Skakid9090's and Vinnie's vote. Stating that this build does not work at all in is absoulute trash even though it does work and fullfills all the things i stated. Just because he thinks that caster shall not be in melee range does not justify a 0-0-0 vote! Kastore 21:36, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :See my talk page. — Skakid9090 21:36, 25 September 2007 (CEST) ::still, this build does not completly fail. Kastore 13:06, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Request to delete this build Kastore 18:05, 27 September 2007 (CEST) : Add a delete tag next time. єяøהħ 21:21, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :: Sry forgot that we can do that. Kastore 15:09, 28 September 2007 (CEST) Unnecessarily high votes. — Skakid9090 22:00, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :Removed. - Krowman 22:10, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Krowman's vote. The build has since been changed. — Skakid9090 22:06, 25 September 2007 (CEST) :Removed. - Krowman 22:08, 25 September 2007 (CEST) Were did my build go? Someone has removed it, but it was rated at 4.84. So who removed it cause I was asleep lol. Peter 08:30, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Was deleted as per PvX:Well. I checked the build and support the desicion. Sorry bro. Shireensysop 08:37, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Can you provide me with a link to the build it is inferrior too? Peter 08:38, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Well continue this on your user page. Shireensysop 08:40, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Ok Peter 08:44, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Some one moved my build yesterday (A/Any PvE Spiker) And now it is no where to be found, not even in the all builds section, and it does not appear on my watch list or contibutions anymore...No admin said they were deleting it but an admin said he moved it on ym discussion page...But he said he moved it to A/any PvE Spiker which is an unfinished link and appears in red. Please post on my discussion page once you have a solution Deepseeker 02:30, 26 September 2007 (CEST) :I restored it to Build:A/any PvE Spiker. The word "any" is not supposed to be capitalized. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 02:35, 26 September 2007 (CEST) ThanksDeepseeker 20:47, 26 September 2007 (CEST) Modified The build, fixed issues based on rating, and need old ratings removed please Deepseeker 02:24, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :How did you modify it? I don't see anything in the history. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 03:32, 27 September 2007 (CEST) ::Not to mention, it's kind of hard to fix 'flawed concept', which is what two of the three ratings say is the problem. -- Wizardboy777(T/ ) 03:33, 27 September 2007 (CEST) I changed up skills and directions based on requests from ratings Deepseeker 19:52, 27 September 2007 (CEST) Not really sure if this is important, but the vote by Alpinista kind of looks suspicious, perhaps a sockpupper or something, although his vote isnt exactly bulking up the overall build rating. I looked up his contributions and there was only 1 if it matters. --19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 02:33, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :I fail to see a problem... -- Armond Warblade 04:11, 27 September 2007 (CEST) ::Sorry--19px[[User:Victoryisyours|'Victoryisyours']] (''talk''/ ) 12:56, 27 September 2007 (CEST) Requesting the vote by Majikmajikmajik to be removed as the reason he gave for such a low rate is simply stupid [[User:Edwina Elbert|'Edwina Elbert']] 23:27, 27 September 2007 (CEST) :Removed. - Krowman 04:48, 28 September 2007 (CEST) requesting that the vote by Zuranthium be removed as the reason he gave for the low rating shows very little knowledge of the actual build. Alpha fireborn 15:20, 28 September 2007 (CEST) :Done. -- Armond Warblade 17:44, 28 September 2007 (CEST) Stupidly high votes. — Skakid9090 17:10, 29 September 2007 (CEST) :can you really remove votes cos people are stupid? :O [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''warrior guide'') 17:13, 29 September 2007 (CEST) ::Yes. — Skakid9090 17:13, 29 September 2007 (CEST) :::Resolved. — Skakid9090 04:22, 30 September 2007 (CEST)